Curtis sister
by Snowy65523
Summary: The Curtis brothers have a younger sister named Kitcat. Life is hard being the only girl. This is a Outsiders sister story. Warning : contains swearing/drugs
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the outsiders they belong to S.E. Hinton. The only characters I own are the ones that do not appear in the book/movie so far I own Kitcat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My name is Kitcat Curtis but everyone else calls me Kit, or Kitty. I'm twelve years old with waist length, straight, light brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. I'm average height, live with my three older brothers Darrel (Darry) , Sodapop (Soda), and Ponyboy (Pony or Pone).

It's been almost two years sice our parents died in that car wreck, that one winter evening. I'll never forget that day. It's been pretty rough without them around anymore but we're managing all thanks to Darry. Before the accident Darry was getting ready to leave for college, he got a scholarship for football.

After the accident Darry gave up everything so he could take care of us. He works a lot, but who can blame him? He's trying his hardest, with bills to pay and all. Mom and Dad would be proud of him.

Even though it's just us, we still have a big family with the gang around and all. First there's Two-bit Matthews, he's the joker/wisecracker of the group and did I mention his love for beer and mickey mouse. His real name is Keith but we never call him that.

Then there's Steve Randle, he Sodapop's best friend and also shares his love for cars. He's a smartmouth and sometimes jerk, but overall he's ok.

Then there's Dallas Winston, he know for reputation with the fuzz, and if he's not in jail he's probably doing something illegal. He dosent like to show his feelings, but he cares about the gang, especially Johnny.

Johnny Cade, he's quiet and everyone in the gang looks out for him. His parents abuse him at home, so he's always on edge. It's sad to see someone like him in pain all the time, mental and physical.

Sometimes it's hard being the only girl in the family but I've learned to live with it. I thought a year after the accident, our lives would get a litte easier, day by day. Boy I was wrong... it was just the beginning.

 **A/N: I will post chapter 1 soon sorry this is my first fanfic is kinda sloppy.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders they belong to S.E Hinton. I only own the characters that don't appear in the book/movie** **.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm home!" She yelled to no one in particular. Kitcat looked around seeing that her house was practically deserted. Sighing she plopped down on the couch dropping her bag at the door.

She picked up the TV remote and flicked through the slightly fuzzy channels stopping at an old western. It was better than nothing. She got up and walked into the kitchen to look for a snack.

Kitcat found chocolate milk and chocolate cake. As soon as she saw it she changed her mind. After today she wasn't hungry. Instead Kitcat returned to the livingroom, waiting for her brothers or one of the other hoodlums to arrive.

She was just dozing off when was abruptly awoken by Steve and Soda crashing through the screen door. Steve took a playful swing at Soda, who responded by running ino the living room and jumping onto the couch next to his grumpy looking younger sister. "Hey Kitty" he said ruffling her hair. She smacked his hand away and shot him a scowl.

Laughing, Soda just shook his head and stood up, only to be tackled to the ground. Steve who now had Soda in a headlock was laughing. "Say uncle!"

Soda only responded with "never!" "Fine have it your way," Steve then proceeded to sit on him as Kitcat got up and went into her room slamming the door quite loudly.

"What's her problem?" Steve asked releasing his grip on Soda. "I dunno" Soda said sounding a little concerned. "I'm gonna have a talk with her.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Go away!" She yelled sobbing into her pillow. She didn't want to see anyone, not now, not ever. Not after today.

The door opened partway to reveal a worried looking and confused Soda peeking his head in. "Hey is everything ok?" He entered, sitting down on the edge of the bed. It was a rare oddity for her to tell him to go away which hinted that she was pretty upset.

"Please just go away Soda," She pleaded wanting nothing more that complete isolation from the world.

"What's the matter, come on you know you can talk to me baby." Soda said rubbing soothing circles up and down her back. Kit sniffled and sat up to meet Soda with her red puffy eyes.

Wrapping a comforting arm around her, he waited patiently for her to begin. Sighing she started. "After lunch we have reading at school, the teacher walked out of the room and told us to start reading our books."

"Well anyways Natalie, that one girl who's always a jerk all the time, she told me...she said..." Kit began to tear up again, and tried to compose herself. She hated crying in front of her brother's and expecially the gang, she didn't want them to think she was a bawl-baby. When she was with Soda though, she wasn't as embarrassed.

"It's alright take your time baby." Soda said rubbing her arm. After a few sniffles, she continued "Sh...she said they died because we're worthless and they didn't wanna take care of a bunch of no good greasers."

Kit bawled into Soda's shirt as he held her close rubbing circles in her back."Shhh... it's ok honey.. it's alright." He sat her on his lap holding and rocking her, whispering soothing words. Kit stayed there soaking up all his comfort. If anyone could make her feel better, it was Soda. As she breathed in, she smelled Soda's familiar scent of cologne and a small amount of gasoline. She thought that more guys ought to smell that way, it was nice.

After she calmed down Soda placed his hand under her chin and looked her in the eyes. "Kitcat, you know Daddy and Mama loved us to no end, and it's no one's fault there gone. Accidents happen there was nothing we could do about it." Do you really believe that girl knew what she was talking about?"

"No S...Soda, and I know they loved us it's just it hurts without them around any more." She sniffled "Plus I got in trouble already..." Kit immediately stopped talking and started starting at the floor like it suddenly became interesting.

"What were you gonna say?" Soda asked with a hint of authority in his voice but still softly. Quieter that she usually was, Kit mumbled out only three words "I punched her."

"You punched her..." Soda clenched his jaw. He had two options, be angry and tell her what she did was wrong or praise her and tell her that Natalie got what she deserved. He looked at her nervous expression and sighed running a hand through his dark hair.

"Kit, your gonna have to talk to Darry 'bout that one." Soda replied hesitantly. She was really worried now, "please Soda don't tell on me... I'll do anything!" He sighed and rubbed her arm up and down. "Listen he's gonna find out anyways, might as well be from us, besides isn't your teacher gonna call and tell him?"

She nodded solemnly, tears sliding down her cheeks. "I'll talk to him when gets home so he would be so rough on ya, alright?" Soda said trying to help. Kit nodded and wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt.

"Kay I'm gonna grab a shower an get this grease off me." Soda said leaving the room. Kit got up and went out to the living room.

Two-bit, Ponyboy and Johnny we caught up in a game of poker and Steve had left a little while ago saying he be back for dinner. Ponyboy looked up noticing her presence and puffy eyes for the first time and asked if she was ok. Kit nodded and sat down staring at the TV, wondering the heck Darry was gonna say when he got home.

 **A/N: This is the first chapter I hope you like it I know it kinda short but I will try to make future chapters longer. I will try to update soon please review! (By the way if you don't like, don't read and if you're reveiwing, please let it be constructive criticism... no flames) thank you.**


	3. Chapter 2

He opened the door to the house, expecting the usual. Noise, mess and something to make the day a little more eventful.

He walked into the kitchen to find Soda, dancing around and cooking God knows what, something colorful in his case.

"Hey Dar..." he said hearing him walk in. "Hi," Darry said tiredly. Soda turned around and exclaimed, "man you look awful!" "You otta get more sleep."

"Well we both know that's probably not happening anytime soon little buddy," Darry said while rubbing his eyes. "Where are the boys at anyways?"

"Oh, they all left a little while back, Ponyboy, Johnny and Two-bit all went to bum around at his house." Soda said while adding red food coloring to his creation. "And Kitcat?" Darry asked.

Soda went from his usual happy, carefree demeanor to a worried look. "She's in her room." Soda said quietly. Darry nodded and looked at Soda noticing his uneasiness.

Soda looked at Darry and switched off the radio before speaking, "there's something we otta talk about Dar..."

Darry nodded slowly, looking at Soda suspiciously. "Go on." He said.

"Kitty got in a bit of trouble today at school... her teacher also called.." Soda sighed and kept explaining. Darry looked like a cross between angry and tired, he really didn't need this right now.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Kit was laying on her bed staring up at the ceiling. Not at anything in particular, just gazing while she thought. She was mostly thinking about her parents and just trying to remember what the good times were like before life started getting hard.

She heard a knock and sat up telling the person to come in. Darry entered the room and stood in the doorway with his arms crossed. She looked up noticed how tired he look.

He had another emotion on his face she couldn't quite place, he almost looked sad. She was about to ask him if he heard about today, but she could tell he already had. She waited for him to start yelling at her.

His tone was firm but quiet though. "Kitcat... I know you know what you did was wrong, and I understand you were sticking up for Mom and Dad. Punching her wasn't the best way to go about it. Your not in much trouble this time but I expect this to never happen again, alright?"

She barely nodded her head, Kit was dumbfounded. She had to remind herself to not leave her mouth hanging open. "Y...you're not mad?" Was all Kit could think to say.

Darry sighed and sat down next to her on her bed. "Look... I am disappointed in you, but she had no right to say what she did, and if I taught you anything it was to never let anybody push yout around like that, this is why I'm letting you off the hook this time, but next time don't think I'll be so easy on you, ok?"

"Yeah... ok Darry." Kit said on the verge of tears, Darry looked at her and his expression softened, "Are you ok?" He asked her putting his hand under her chin making her look directly at him.

She nodded, brushing away stray tears, "I'm fine." She was slightly cursing herself for being so emotional until Darry pulled her into a tight hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Darry sighed and pulled away.

"So... what about the big mess at school?" Kit asked.

"I'm going to talk to the principal tomorrow morning and get it sorted out... now come eat some dinner." Darry said getting up and heading to the kitchen.

Kit followed behind and sat down in her usual spot. Soda sat down next to her giving her knee a light squeeze and gave her a hopeful glance. She gave him a small halfhearted smile, letting him know that everything was ok.

Darry sat down placing Soda's red chicken and potatoes on the table. They grabbed their plates and Darry started serving the food. "Soda, why do you color the food all the time?" Kit asked curious of her brother's strange tactics.

"Cause if nothing had color life would be boring," he said grinning.

"Sodapop your crazy" Darry said shaking his head.

"Yeah I know" Soda said giving them a big movie star smile that made his dimples show. Kit couldn't help smiling back nor could Darry. Just then Two-bit and Pony walked through the screen door letting it slam shut,

"Why you shouldn't have" Two-bit said grabbing a plate. They all laughed it was just like Two-bit Matthews to show up when there's food being served.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After dinner, Darry was busy sorting through a pile of bills, Ponyboy was in his room reading and Kitcat was laying on the couch with her head in Soda's lap. Meanwhile Two-bit was stretched out on the floor watching TV.

The news was playing but Kit wasn't really watching. She was having a battle and let's just say she wasn't winning. She was trying her hardest to stay awake.

Soda who was _watching_ the news suddenly had a realization. "Hey Two-bit what ever happened to Steve?"

Two-bit told Soda "I don't know, he said he was coming back over but he never showed." "Probably got in a fight with his old man, trust me he'll be here sleeping on the couch soon." Two-bit said reassuringly. Soda nodded but he had a worried expression on his face.

Kit-cat felt her eyes grow heavier than before, letting out a yawn she started to close them. She could hear Darry saying something to Soda but she didnt know what. She felt herself being picked up bridal style.

She squirmed and tried to get out of the person's grasp but they were bigger and a lot stronger. "Put me down" she said opening her eyes and leaning up. Soda adjusted his hold on her and smiled.

"Sorry little lady but it's past your bedtime, Darry said to take you to your room." Soda said while carrying her.

"But Soda, I'm not tired..." Kit said unable to hide the whine in her voice.

Soda grinned and said with as much sarcasm as possible, "yeah you weren't the one falling asleep on my legs out there." Kit crossed her arms and stuck her bottom lip out pouting. Soda opened the door to her room and put her down on her bed.

He planted a kiss on her head and said, "brush your teeth and good night."

"Night Soda." She gave him a quick hug and shut the door to get changed.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Kit was laying in bed staring at the ceiling. Darry had tucked her in and said they had to go talk to the principal before school started tomorrow. He had also told her to try and get some sleep.

Kit was worried about tomorrow. She didn't want to be in the same room with Natalie after what happened. Expecially if Natalie's parents were gonna be there.

She had never met them but she was positive they were just as mean as Natalie was. "Socs, I bet" She said quietly to herself. Anyways the principal was pretty biased when it came down to it.

 _I'll probably get most of the blame,_ She thought to herself. She sighed and closed her eyes. Darry said she would have to apologize to Natalie.

 _If she doesn't say sorry I won't say sorry,_ she thought stubbornly. Kit was stubborn when she wanted to be and she was willing to put up a fight for this. But she wouldn't tell Darry that, he find out for himself tomorrow if need be.

She pulled her blanket tighter around her and rolled over. She layed there for a short time before she was asleep again. She dreamed of her parents, when she didn't fight with people about them.

 **A/N: sorry I haven't updated recently I've been busy with school. Hope you liked this chapter I will try to get the next one out sooner. Thanks for your support!**


	4. Chapter 3

Ponyboy opened the door hesitantly, silently dreading his awaiting task. He entered the room leaving the door ajar. He sat on the side of bed next to his sleeping sister. He wouldn't have had this task this morning if dear old Sodapop hadn't bestowed it upon him, time he could be using to fix his hair or something Pony thought sulking.

She looked so young and small, it must of been true that people look younger when they're sleeping. _Almost_ innocent. Like that was ever true. She was one of the toughest girls he knew, but he only would never admit that to her or even Soda. Pony put a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her.

"Hey... Kit, wake up," he whispered shaking her a bit harder. She grumbled something he couldn't quite make out and rolled over. "Come on ya gotta get up," he said louder this time patting her leg. Pony knew that Darry wanted to leave early and would get mad if they didn't hurry up soon.

Kit simply swatted his hand away and pulled her blankets up over her head. Pony sighed knowing she was being just plain stubborn. "Come on get up... I know your tired but Darry said we gotta leave early to go talk to your principal."

"You'll never take me alive..." She mumbled into her pillow.

Pony sighed, "we don't have time for this." Getting impatient, Pony pulled her blanket off and started pulling her off the bed by her legs, Pony or any of the boys weren't ever very rough with her but he _needed_ her up _now!_

"Hey let go!" Kit kicked Pony and attempted to get out of his grasp but failed as he landed her on the floor with a loud _thud._ She was in a bad mood as it was and wasn't looking forward to getting up anytime soon. "Damn it Ponyboy, you're a dead man!" Kit said through clenched teeth getting up off the floor, she didn't even bother to cover up her language, even though Darry and Soda would have a fit if they heard her. Ponyboy quickly bolted out the door shutting it behind him, he knew for a fact she was fully awake now and ready to take anybody who challenged her.

Darry was concerned with the all the noise thinking something or someone was getting broken, and asked, "Pony what's all that ruckus about?"

"Darry I don't have a death wish." Pony told him.

Darry chuckled, "what'd you do to make her so mad?"

Pony looked around making sure Kitcat wasn't in sight before answering, "I pulled her off the bed."

Darry shook his head and went back to getting breakfast ready, telling Pony to hurry Soda up. Pony was about to go to find him when he heard a snickering next to him. Steve who had been on the couch since the night before had heard Ponyboy and Kitcat, and was finding it quite funny that Pony had ran away from his kid sister.

"Hey, shut it Steve.. you haven't ever woke her up before and if you did you would run too!" Pony exclaimed scowling.

"Watever you say kid," Steve said smirking.

"We're only a year apart anyway... it's not that bad," Pony said grumbling as he went to get Soda out of the shower, Steve was a real ass sometimes Pony thought.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Kitcat looked in the mirror and finished adjusting her ponytail. She sighed knowing that she had to go to school and get this mess sorted out and she wasn't looking forward to it, _I'd rather be in bed,_ Kit thought tiredly. She could hear Pony yelling at Soda to get out of the shower, "I'm coming, I'm coming! Soda yelled back.

That was her cue to leave ther bathroom. She took a quick glance at her appearance again and left shutting the door to give Sodapop some privacy. Not that he _needed_ it, he came out in just a towel anyways as usual.

Kitcat sat down at the table and Darry set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her. Steve was busy working on some chocolate cake and Pony was working on his milk. Darry was drinking coffee like usual.

To be honest, Kit didn't have much of an appetite. She was too damn nervous to eat. Darry seemed to notice her reluctance, he knew exactly what was bugging her but he didn't have the time to address the matter right now, right now he was trying to get a house full of kids to school and work on time. "Come on Kit, hurry up we gotta leave soon," Darry said placing his empty coffee mug on the table and looking to see if Soda anywhere near ready.

"I'm not hungry," She said pushing her plate a few inches away, she wasn't trying to be difficult but she really didn't feel top notch.

Darry looked at her slightly annoyed and sighed, "Kitcat we don't have time for this... at least try an eat something?" She nodded and half-heartedly picked at her eggs as an attempt to appease Darry.

Soda came into the kitchen asking were his DX shirt was. "Laundry," Darry told him. Soda nodded and went back to running all over the house for his stuff. Soda would probably forget his head if it wasn't attached to his body, or if people didn't remind him.

They finished up breakfast and started heading to the truck. Kit didn't eat much to be honest but it's not like the food would go to waste, nothing went to waste in their house, not unless it was something nobody liked, but those boys weren't very picky except for Pony and Kit. Darry was always on them about how skinny they were not that they cared.

She got in the back of the truck and let Pony sit up front. She wasn't in the mood to have a lecture before they got there.

Steve got in his truck, and Soda came running out behind him with one sneaker on his foot and the other in hand, Darry was behind him yelling to get a move on.

Darry got in the truck and started driving. Kit wanted nothing more to make a run for it, but of course she couldn't. She would just have to get this whole thing over with, there was no turning back.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

They had dropped Pony off first since he started school and hour before her she almost wished they hadn't, she wanted the company besides Darry's. Then they went to her school. Neither of them had said anything on the way there, what was there to say? Kit though Darry was just tired but something else told her otherwise.

Now they were waiting at the office to go see the principal. This wasn't helping Kitcat in anyway she just felt sick, Darry squeezed her hand for reassurance. The secretary finally told them to go in.

Darry noticed Kitcat's unwillingness to move, and gripped her hand lightly and led her along, Kit was slightly thankful for the extra support. The closer they got to the door, the sicker Kit felt. They entered the room, Darry shutting the door behind them. _No escape Kitcat though, no escape._

Mr. Hammon, the principal motioned for Darry to sit in the chair next to Natalie's parents. Kit stood beside him as Natalie was next to her parents. Natalie was scowling with her blackish, blue eye and her parents didn't seem too happy to see them either.

Mr. Hammon was a in his middle fifties, sporting that greying comb-over look. He was a wrinkly somewhat plump man who didn't like _them,_ as in greasers. Being as biased as he was, Kitcat was not a big fan of him, neither was Darry even if Kit didn't know it at the time.

"Mr. And Ms. Hill, Mr. Curtis, as you all know the girls got in quite a spat yesterday." Mr. Hammon said motioning his hand towards the girls,

He cleared his throat and continued, "these matters of course _cannot_ and will _not_ be taken lightly." "My first thought was suspension of Kitcat but since it is her first offence, I was made to reconsider," he added with a great deal of distaste.

"Both girls will be subjected to detention during rescess today and the rest of next week, and I expect a full apology from Kitcat to Natalie... is there any questions or concerns?" Mr. Hammon leaned back in his chair quite content with his judgement.

Natalie's father was the first to speak, "Mr. Hammon I don't see why Natalie has to receive detention as well," Ms. Hill was quick to add, "she has already suffered enough, I don't think she needs detention on top of it, do you?"

Mr. Hammon held up a hand as if to silence them, "I understand your concern... but as protocol states I must hold both girls responsible for their actions, Natalie must take her share of the blame and Kitcat as well."

Looking quite defeated Mr. And Ms. Hill sat back in their seats shooting their "poor" daughter sympathetic looks. Darry finally spoke up and said quietly "Kitcat... go ahead and apologize to Natalie." Kitcat wanted to know why Natalie wasn't being forced to say sorry as well, but Darry's firm look told her to just get it over with.

Kitcat stood up a little straighter and began, "Natalie I am sorry for punching you, what I did was wrong and my behavior was completely uncalled for, I hope you can forgive me." The thing that surprised Kitcat the most was that she was actually sorry, even if Natalie deserved it.

Natalie scowled at her and begrudgingly said she forgave her. The girls were made to shake hands, Natalie's parents and Darry followed suit. Darry reached out and shook Mr. Hills hand who gripped his tightly saying, "If your sister ever harms my daughter again, I will not hesitate to see its taken care of properly."

Darry gritted his teeth trying to remain calm telling him, "Good day Mr. Hill." What a piece of work he thought. If Natalie was anything like her father, she must of been one pain in the ass.

Mr. Hammon dissmissed their "meeting". Then the girls off to class so they wouldn't be late.

Darry stopped in the hallway of the school and waited for Kitcat to come out of the office. "Alright I gotta head to work and you better get to class." Darry said pulling Kit into a hug and planting a quick kiss on her head. " I'm really proud of the way you handled that in there that took a lot of self control." Something about the way Kit acted made her seemed more mature than Natalie, it made Darry proud of her.

"Thanks Dar," Kit said smiling, "have a good day at work... and you better not strain yourself ya hear?" Darry grinned, "Alright Missy, and you better be good," he told her ruffling her hair. "Kay Dar," she said watching him leave. Kitcat headed to class, glad it was a Friday and happy she had one less problem to worry about.

 **A/N: hope you like the story so far, sorry I haven't posted, I have school and so yeah... anyways if there is something you would like to happen in the story or one of the characters you like, to have a interaction with Kitcat, please just say so in the comments, all ideas are welcome! Thanks for reading,**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Snowy💟**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you liked the last chapter, please let me know what character interaction with Kit you want to happen, it helps alot. By the way, the reviews had some great ideas last time. Thanks.**

 **Snowy**

 **WARNING: This chapter will include spanking so if you are offended by this, don't read.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kitcat wasn't expecting to see Two-bit outside her school, or Ponyboy and Johnny for that matter. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

Ponyboy was about to answer her but Two-bit beat him to it. "Ponyboy's track meet was cancled today, so Soda said to come pick you up, that way you don't hafta ride the bus."

"Thanks," Kit said following them to Two-bit's truck. She was pretty happy she didn't have to take the bus home, so they were too noisy and crammed in Kitcat's opinion. If she had the opportunity to not take the bus she wouldn't. Plus she had to walk and extra block since they didn't go all the way to her house.

Pony was riding shotgun so Kit climbed in the back with Johnny. "Hi Johnny, how was school?" Kit asked him smiling softly as they started driving, she always tried to make sure to see how he was doing, even if he was four years older than her. Johnny shrugged, "it was ok" he said quietly, giving her a small smile.

Two-bit was busy trying to convince Pony that the only reason he was single at the moment is because he declined all his offers, honestly Ponyboy wasn't buying it though, and Johnny was just shaking his head. Kitcat didn't ask how they got started on that topic, she didn't wanna know.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

After some time they pulled into the DX, Two-bit saying he needed some gas, plus it was a Friday and he didn't have any plans and they didn't really wanna go home yet.

Steve was pumping Two-bit's gas and Soda came out of the shop, wiping the grease off his hands with an old rag. "Hey Kitty, how was school?" Soda slinged an arm across her shoulders.

"It was alright," She said shrugging him off.

Soda pulled away and nodded seeing she was grumpy, "And how'd it go this morning?"

"I had to apologize and we both get a week's detention," Kit was pouting slightly.

Soda gave her a sympathetic look, "well that's what happens when ya get in fights at school, I guess it could of been worse huh?"

Kitcat nodded, "I guess." She was hoping he wasn't about to start a lecture, but he usually left that job to Darry. Soda smiled and rubbed her back ligthly. "Pony, Johnny why don't you take Kit inside and go grab some Pepsis," he said handing them some money.

"Thanks Soda," Pony answered for the group.

After they went inside Soda turned to Steve who was talking to Two-bit as he finished up the last car, "Steve are we still on for tonight with Sandy and Evie?"

"Yup" he said closing the hood on the car. Soda nodded and walked off telling Steve he was going to clock out.

Inside, Pony handed Johnny and Kitcat their Pepsis, and put the money on the counter. Soda threw his rag away and started clocking out. Kitcat gave him a questioning glance, Darry didn't like Kit drinking too much Pepsi, he said she was too young and she didn't need the caffeine. Sodapop just gave her a big grin letting her know it was no problem.

Kit was happily drinking her Pepsi when it was time to leave. She was riding with Steve, Soda and Pony, and Johnny had left with Two-bit to his house. Soda and Steve were discussing their plans for the night while Kit talked to Pony.

"Pony do you have any plans tonight?" Kit asked to make sure he didn't forget. Pony had promised that he would spend some time with her this weekend since he hadn't in a while. One thing she hated about being the youngest and the only girl was that she was lonely on the weekends if her brother's had plans, so she usually was stuck at home with Darry.

She really didn't have very many friends of her own. Kitcat just had one main one named Jill, but she was busy this weekend. Pony looked at her peeling his grey-green eyes away from the window, thinking for a minute before answering, "yeah... I'm going with Dally and Johnny to the Dingo... Two-bit's driving us and he might stay for a little while, why?"

She couldn't believe her ears, he had completely forgotten about his promise! She found herself getting angry. Kitcat tried to play it cool and pretend nothing was going on. "Oh... no reason, I... I was just wondering, that's all."

She had a edge in her voice that Ponyboy noticed, being his usual observant self. "Kit... what's the matter?" He was still clueless to the whole situation.

"Nothing Ponyboy, I'm fine!" She said her tone rising considerably. She sometimes hated the fact that he noticed detail. They stopped driving, now at the house, Kit took this as her chance to escape. She quickly opened the door on her side and climbed out slamming it loudly, running into the house to hide the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Hey, watch it kid!" "You trying to break my door?" Steve yelled loud enough for the neighbors to hear climbing out of the truck.

Soda turned to Pony in the back seat, seeing that something was off, "Ponyboy what's wrong with Kitcat?"

Pony shrugged his shoulders still surprised at her outburst, "I dunno."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

She banged her fist back down onto the bed one more time just for a good measure. Kit was lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling, pouting. I can't believe him, that shows where his priorities are at... what ever happened to family comes first?

Oh well she thought, she would just have to make the best of this situation and try to have a somewhat enjoyable frIday night. Like _that_ would happen.

Soda came in ten minutes later to tell Kitcat he was leaving with Steve. "Ok Soda, have fun..." Kit said boredly, flicking her wrist dissmisivly. She really wanted to be alone, it was almost a new hobbie seeing how often it happened.

Soda cocked an eyebrow, "Alright Missy, you be good for Darry... kay?"

"Yup" She said to know one in particular it seemed. _Just leave already._ she was on the verge of kicking him out of the room.

Uh..huh... you better watch that attitude of yours or Darry's gonna have something to say about it."

She had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, "alright Soda... goodbye." Soda left giving her a quick smile. It almost made her smile back, _almost. S_ he wasn't finished grumbling just yet.

After a considerable amount of time, Kit needed a change of scenery so settled for the couch in the livingroom. Darry was sitting in his chair reading the paper, and enjoying the unnatural quietness of the house. "What are you up to little lady?"

Kit shrugged her shoulders lamely, "nothin much." Darry nodded, turning the page of the paper. Darry noticed she wasn't talking as much as usual, by now she would have at least told him how her day went. Darry set the paper aside and looked at her making eye contact now.

"So how'd it go at school today and the boys picking you up, didn't bug you too much did they?"

Kit shrugged again, "fine." Darry was starting to get worried that there was something wrong. Darry decided he should just be straight forward.

"What's bothering you?" Darry asked calmly. "Nothing.." Kit was quick to snap at him, she didn't understand why she couldn't be angry or sad without people trying to ask twenty questions, it drove her crazy.

Darry remain calm, giving her a warning, "Kit watch the attitude." She sighed deeply in aggravation.

"Kit what's the matter with you?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about..." Kit said getting up to leave. Darry grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards his chair to face him.

"Kit, I'm going to ask you one more time, what is wrong?" Darry was looking straight into her big brown eyes, he could see a anger and sadness, all he wanted was to help her but we couldn't do that if she was being so freaking stubborn all the time. She was a stuborn person just like Pony.

"It's nothing so just stop riding my ass about it!" No sooner than the words had left her mouth, Kit realized her big mistake.

Darry was lost for all words... did she, his baby sister just say that... Darry sat there in utter shock for a minute or two before reflexes kicked in. No sooner than he snapped back into reality, Kitcat bolted for her room. "W _hat the hell was I thinking, Darry's gonna kill me!"_

Kitcat didn't have a real idea of what she was doing but it seemed right at the time. She fumbled with her door handle, shaking with fear, having some trouble. She heard Darry's loud footsteps approaching, getting louder and closer ever second.

Throwing the door open she ran in the room and was about to slam the door shut when a hand stopped it. There stood a fuming looking Darry, his voice was so deep, low and quite she thought she might pass out from fright, "Kitcat May Curtis, you will stay in this room and if you step out of it before I call you, trust me you will regret it for the rest of your life."

He shut the door hard as if attempting to not slam it. Kitcat curled up in a ball on her bed and stayed that way, letting the silent tears sliding down her cheeks. She had only seen Darry that mad on occasion when he was too upset to deal with you right then and there. And from Pony's constant ranting, it didn't sound pleasnt.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She stayed there for thirty minutes before Darry came back. Darry turned the door handle and went in Kitcat's room. She was curled up in a ball on the bed.

Darry felt a tug at his heart when he saw her and wanted nothing more than to just let her off with a warning, but he knew she had to face the consequences for her mistakes. He thought about what she had said, and he _knew_ he needed to do this now matter how unpleasant it would be for both of them.

He cleared his throat, making Kitcat look up at him. He saw the fear in her eyes, but he stayed firm. "Kitcat... what you said and did was completely unacceptable and will not go unpunished, I've been cutting you a lot of slack lately, but you've gone too far." Darry was having trouble getting the next words out but he knew that it was what his father would have done in the same situation. Correction, it was what his father _had_ done on more than one occasion to him and Soda both.

"Kitcat... as punishment I have decided to spank you..." Kitcat's look of fear turned to utter horror, "what no you can't, besides Soda won't let you!" Kitcat couldn't believe that he would actually try to spank her over such a little thing, she had only been spanked a couple times by her father and never her mother, Darry had only ever threatened or gave her a light smack when she was talking back, never a full true spanking for swearing before. Darry knowing this was coming was ready to justify his decision.

"First of all Kitcat, I am in charge of you and I make the decisions around here, Soda isn't and if Dad were here he would have done the same thing!" "You are getting a spanking, no arguments!" Darry walked over and sat on the bed next to her. "Or if you prefer to get your mouth washed with soap, we can do that instead, is that what you want?"

Seeing that her first attempt wasn't working, Kitcat saw this as a good time to try begging. "No... but please Darry I promise I won't ever say another bad word again, just don't!" She was now standing and thinking about running again.

Darry could tell she was about to bolt so he grabbed her wrist lightly and pulled her across his lap. She struggled and kicked as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Stop moving so much or its gonna be a lot worse on your end..." Darry said. Kitcat settled down immediately for the sake of her bottom. "Please Darry don't..."

Darry shook his head sadly and held her waist a little tighter raising his had high, bringing it down on hard on her jean-clad bottom. Kitcat yelped in shock at the sudden pain. Darry brought his hand hard again with just as much force. Kitcat couldn't believe just how much her brother's hand hurt her tender bottom even in jeans.

Darry spanked her over and over in a steady rhythm, her bottom heated up feeling as if it was in fire. She was now owing with ever smack and felt tears prick the corners of her eyes.

Kit lost track around 16 and was full out bawling and promising she would be good 5 spanks later. SMACK! "OW... Darry I... I'll be g..good I pr...promise!" Kit bawled and kicked, but the spanking continued on. Kit was sure it would never end.

About a minute later the spanking stopped. Kit layed over Darry's lap sobbing while he rubbed her back comfortingly.

After Kitcat calmed down, Darry helped her up and let her sit on his knee. Kit winced slightly and buried her face in her brother chest. Even though he had just spanked her, all she wanted was comfort from him.

Darry rubbed her back, holding her tight. He was trying his hardest to hold back his own tears that were threatening to fall. He hated punishing any of his siblings, it was probably one of the hardest parts of being their guardian, but he knew that it was for their own good.

Kitcat's weak voice broke the silence. "Darry... I am so sorry, I didn't mean what I said and I'm sorry for running from you..." more tears were sliding down her delicate face. It almost broke Darry's heart to see her like this, but it had to be done.

Darry rocked her pulling her closer. "Shhh... you're forgiven now... it's all over, it gonna be alright..." Darry put a hand on her chin and wiped away most of her tears making her look in his eyes. "Kitcat... you better watch you language from here on out."

She nodded solemnly as Darry rubbed her back lightly. "Kit... it's not like you to act out like that, so what is it?"

Kit bit her bottom lip and answered sadly, "Ponyboy said he was gonna stay home and spend some time with me this weekend, but he ditched me for Dally and Johnny." "He didn't even remember when I started asking about it!"

Darry clearly remembered telling both boys that they needed to spend more time with Kit because she tended to get lonely on the weekends. They had both agreed on swapping out each week so they still got to have time for their own plans. Obviously Ponyboy wasn't too concerned about that or else her would have remembered, not like that boy ever used his head for common sense though. "Let's get some things straight first of all young lady. Just because your brother forgets a about a promise he made or you're mad at someone, does _not_ give you the right to start being disrespectful and using language you know your not supposed to. If I ever hear another cuss word come out of your mouth I will not hestate to get that bar of ivory soap out, you got me?"

"Yes sir..." Kit answered quietly knowing it was better to comply than argue when Darry was ranting like this.

"Good." he said firmly his expression softening now. "As for Ponyboy, I'll have a talk with him, ok?"

"No, please don't Darry!" Kit knew for a fact that if Darry told Ponyboy about her complaining he would spend time with her because he as being _forced,_ not because he _wanted_ to.

Darry rubbed his temples with one hand starting to feel a headache coming on. He really didn't get this kid, one minute she was whining that Ponyboy was breaking promises and now she was begging him not to talk to him about it, how the hell did Sodapop deal with this? Darry was having just enough of this and asked alot harsher than he intended, "why not Kit?"

Kit shrank back slightly at her brother's tone of voice, "because if you do, then he'll spend time with me because he has too, not because he wants to. Then Pony will be in a bad mood the whole time and we'll just end up fighting all day long." She said angrily.

Darry sighed and planted a kiss on his baby sister"s head. "Alright I'll still talk to him but I won't force to spend time with you ok?"

Kitcat nodded leaning her head back into Darry's chest, "ok Dar."

Darry stood up and opened her door. He knew she needed time alone just as much as he did. He sat in his chair, placing his head in his hands, _why was everything so damn complicated with these kids?_ Darry shook his head, "even I didn't cause this much trouble when I was that age, I saved that for the teens years... Great I can't wait."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not feeling up to cooking and seeing what a shitty mood Kitcat was in, Darry figured he could kill two birds with one stone with his better idea for dinner. "Hey Kitty go put some shoes on and grab a sweater." Darry said heading towards his room to changed.

"Where are we going?" Kit asked pulling on one of Soda's old hoodies that seemed quite big on her small frame. She was not up to going anywhere with her day going so crappily. She was also still pouting sbout the spanking she had received as well.

Darry came out of his room meeting his sister in the livingroom, "Doesn't matter where, I though I told you to get some shoes on." Kit slipped her sneakers on and headed out to the truck.

She stopped at the gate and looked up the sunset with its dull pink, reds and bright oranges swirled together in a gorgeous mix. Kitcat instantly thought of Pony. She found herself getting mad with him and wishing she never asked him to stay home in the first place. It was all his fault she had yelled at Darry, gotten a spanking and had a horrible Friday as far as she was concerned, and boy was she going to give him a hell about it. Except for the spanking part, she would die from embarrassment if he found out, not that he would.

The familiar slam of the screen door and jingle of Darry's keys brought Kitcat back to reality. She shuffled her feet climbing in the passenger door of Darry's old Ford. As they drove Darry let her switch on the radio to the music station.

She had just started quietly humming along to the music when they pulled into the pizzeria parking lot.

Darry shut off the truck and got out. "Wait here I'll be right back, you like pepperoni right?"

"Yes." Kit said nodding her head. She watched him walk in and leaned her head back in her seat yawning. She waited a couple minutes and looked back to see if he was coming. About 20 minutes later he returned with two pizzas and climbed in the truck setting them down in between them.

Darry started driving and looked at Kit to see a small smile her face. "What's so funny there kiddo?"

"Nothing, you just lied to me is all." Kit said.

Darry raised his eyebrows, "how so?"

"You told me you'd be right back it took you 20 minutes, that means you lied."

Darry shook his head. "I never did say how long, did I?"

Kit nodded, smirking. "Yeah but I just think it's cause your getting slower these days is all. Ya know, old age and all."

Darry raised his eyebrows, "Well, It's you guys fault I'm aging so fast, besides when did you become such a smartmouth?" Darry was trying his hardest not to smile.

"Iearned from the best." She grinned and stuck out her tongue.

"I see, well I guess I just have to fix this little problem." Darry reached across the seat with his right hand and started mercilessly tickling Kit.

She laughed and was almost in tears she was laughing so hard. "Alright... alright I surrender!" "Stop... I... I can't take anymore." She twisted away still laughing.

Darry stopped tickling her and laughed as he took a left turn on the intersection. "Good I hope your sincere or I'll get Soda to help me."

She smiled and scooted closer to her brother leaning her head on his shoulder, maybe this wouldn't be such a bad Friday after all. Just maybe.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

Thanks first of all for the support and I hope you enjoy, sorry it took so long to post, I've recently got finals at school and stuff but I'll try to update during break.

Next chapter I probably include Natalie once again, what is she up to this time? she will be out for revenge against Kitcat. Still thinking up a good scenario. I will try to get Dallas in this next one so you can see their interactions. please review.


	6. Chapter 5

She sat up and looked around her room rubbing her eyes. It was Saturday, the day after her not so horrible Friday. The day that Ponyboy Michael Curtis would pay for his wrong doings against her. It also was the day she woke up first and was now obligated to cook breakfast.

Kit got up and took a quick 15 minute shower, a rare oddity in her case. Her brothers were always nagging her about how long she took to wash her hair. Soda not so much, he was actually pretty good at braiding it for her. "It's not my fault girls have to take better care of their hair than boys!" It was her best excuse. Not like they cared about their hair any less, expecially Ponyboy. You'd think he had nothing else to live for besides books, movies, running and smoking.

Pony was actually the reason she was going so fast, she had to figure out a good way to get revenge on him before he woke up. Kit dried herself and changed into an old pair of jeans and a green tee shirt. After quickly brushing her teeth and putting her hair up in a ponytail she headed to the kitchen, not surprised to see the notorious Dallas Winston passed out on their couch.

She went in the kitchen and started making some eggs with toast. The others would be over soon, they always showed up for food.

Kit needed a bowl to put the eggs in so she reached up to get one out of the cupboard. She pulled out a bowl, but being a couple inches too short, it slipped out of her hand, hit her on the head and fell to the floor with a loud clatter. "Ahh!" Kit said rubbing where the bowl had come in contact with her head. She looked down worried it had broke, but was relieved that it was metal or something because it hadn't.

"What the hell is all the freaking noise about?" I come over here to get some goddamn sleep and I have to deal with this shit?" I woulda stayed at Bucks if this is what I gotta wake up to!"

Kit turned around quickly, startled by the yelling. "Oh, sorry Dally.. I wasn't trying to wake you, honest." And besides everyone's asleep, quiet down... please?"

"Damn straight you weren't trying to wake me..." he grumbled. "What do you think your doing anyway?" huh?" Dally said it with a deep icy glare that made Kit squirm under his gaze.

She saw that Dally was angry and hoped he'd cool down before he woke anyone else up. To be honest she was never actually scared of him. It was his temper that scared her... when he was in one of his dangerous moods like a time bomb about to go off.

"Well?" He said with his fist clenched and brown hair a fuzzy mess. His tone was somewhat quiteter but still harsh. One thing Dally hated more than being woken up, was people telling him what to do. But for some reason he made an exception this time. He may have hated kids, but he considered her as sister and a annoying one at that. She knew this and that even Steve felt the same way, not that they ever said it aloud. The fact that he acutally liked her was a secret he planned to take to the grave.

"I was making breakfast and getting a bowl then it fell." Kit was surprised to see he actually listened to her when she told him to quiet down. "You got a hangover or something?" It was a normality for one of the guys to come over to sleep off a long night of drinking.

"None of your business..." "And you'll keep it down if you know what's good for you."

Kit rolled her eyes as Dally walked out of the kitchen muttering curse words under his breath. Kitcat picked up her bowl and finished the eggs and set them on the table, starting more toast.

By the time she finished, Darry was up and making coffee asking if Dallas wanted some to help his head.

Dally scowled at him. "You expect me to drink that shit?"

"Suit yourself... and watch your language around her she's bad enought without the influence." Darry said nodding towards Kit and tossing the bottle of asprin at him. "How much did you drink last night?" Dally was always getting drunk over the weekend, a rare oddity if he was actually looking sick afterwards.

Ignoring his question, Dally popped a couple pills in his mouth then turned to her. "Man... it doesn't matter anyway, the kid's probably heard worse at school."

She was about to argree with him before Darry interrupted, "Just because she heard it at school, doesn't mean she needs to hear it here too." "Kit go wake up your brothers."

She rolled her eyes, agitated that she wasn't getting a say in whether or not she should hear certain words. Darry was still sore about last night as was Kit, just not in the same manner. "They were your's before they were mine.." She mumbled, earning herself glare from Darry.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing..." Kit said heading toward the boys room.

She could faintly hear Dally laughing, "that kid's got a real mouth on her."

Darry was scowning at him. "If you shut your mouth once in a while she wouldn't be like that."

Dally shook his head, "whatever you say Curtis."

Kit realized that waking the boys up served as a small opportunity to start torturing Pony. That entailed pouncing on him to wake him up. She opened the door slowly, not to wake them from their slumber in a calm manner.

Kit sneaked over to Pony's side of the bed and got ready to pounch. She jumped and landed right on her sleeping brother who let out a screech. Soda jumped up in surprise, being abruptly awoken by the noise. Pony on the other hand was yelling, squirming and shoved her off onto the floor with a thud. She was laughing hysterically.

"What the hell Kit, are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Pony screamed in shock.

Soda reached over and gave Pony a light smack on his thigh.

"Ponyboy watch your language." Soda said sternly, "expecially I front of Kitcat."

Pony scowled, mumbling "sorry..."

Soda nodded and looked at her. "And why were you trying to flatten Pony?"

Kit shrugged, lying. "I don't know, I was just trying to wake him up and thought it would be funny. Anyways, he pulled me off my bed by my legs yesterday."

Soda gave her a firm look, "don't do that again... I mean it and Ponyboy watch your mouth."

They nodded solemnly and Soda cracked a small grin. "I do gotta admit that was pretty good when your scared us both awake like that."

Kit grinned slightly and Ponyboy frowned. "Easy for you to say.."

Soda ruffled Pony's hair and got up to change. Kit left shutting the door giving them some privacy and headed to the kitchen.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

She got about half way before making out the sounds of Two-bit's obnoxiously loud laughter. She was greeted a little too cheerfully for Dally's liking.

"Hey Kitty, how's my favorite Curtis this morning?"

Kit smiled at Two-bit, he had always had a soft spot for her as she for him. "I'm fine, how about you?"

"Better than Ole Dallas over here." He said grinning at his circumstance, earning a death glare from him.

Soda found this as a good time to enter the kitchen and started rummaging through the fridge for cake. He pulled the plate out and started cutting it up. "So Darry," Soda began while taking a piece for himself, "Are there any plans for today?"

Darry nodded while setting out plates of food. "Yeah, I'm gonna stay home and work on stuff around the house, I'd like you three to stay and help." The fact that Darry worked a lot was an understatement to Kit. He never stopped, not even on weekends. Darry had often said there wasn't enough hours in the day to just stop working. If he wasn't at work he was working at home. Kit thought that a break would be good for him, if she could only convince him was a whole other affair.

"No problem Dar," Soda answered, spraying cake crumbs across the table.

Kit scrunched her nose in disgust, "Wanna try and swallow first?"

Two-bit burst out laughing. Darry was quite the opposite. "Soda... don't talk with your mouth full."

Soda shrugged innocently, "sorry."

Pony was informed of the day's plans but looked anything from happy. "But Darry..." he began to whine.

"No Ponyboy you are not allowed to go out until we finish, end of discussion." Darry replied.

Pony let out an audible sigh, with a frown. He picked at his eggs and shot glares at Darry ever so often.

Two-bit had retreated to the livingroom to watch Mickey and Dally left telling Pony that him and Johnny would swing by later. Pony mumbled something that sound like bye and pitched the rest of his breakfast in the trash and headed to his room to start cleaning like Darry had asked.

Kit sat with Two-bit in the living room watching Mickey and eating a piece of cake. Soda was still in the kitchen talking to Darry.

"Two-bit?" Kit said hoping she could get his attention away from the TV for a least a few minutes.

"Hmm?" He said still staring at the TV.

"If someone broke a promise the made to you, what would you do?"

"I'd probably do the same thing back, or somethin' worse depending on what promise they broke, why?" Two-bit was now looking at Kit in curiosity. "Cause if someone did somethin' I'll take care of them personally." He said concerned.

"No no! It's nothing...I was just curious that's all."

Two-bit nodded and turned back to his show. "Ok I was just making sure is all."

Kit sighed, relieved. The thought of her asking him to beat up Ponyboy did not go over well in her head.

"Kit I want you to start tidying up your room." Darry's voice carried from the kitchen.

Kit got up and headed for her room. "Ok Darry." She called back.

Soda had joined Pony in cleaning their disaster struck room. Kit was happy she wasn't that messy. They had clothes everywhere the floor being the favored spot. The carpet was buried and she doubted if they even knew what color it was. Stuff lay spread across the room showing a clear lack of organization skills, or just pure laziness. Either way, you could tell the room belonged to two teenaged boys.

"Geez.. I knew you guy's room was messy, but honestly how do you find your way out of there every morning." Kit said with a mocking smile.

Soda raised is eyebrows and gave her and playfully _oh realky?_ look.

Pony rolled his eyes and smirked, "People who have clean rooms are weirdos."

Kit crossed her arms, "oh really like who, Darry?"

Pony pointed at her, "That's a perfect example." And you are the second one."

Soda shook his head at them in disbelievement, "You two are always at it, honestly can't you two get along for a few minutes?"

Pony and Kit shrugged.

"That's like asking Two-bit to stop drinking beer, it only last a few days or hours..." Pony said pointedly.

Soda grabbed a batch of laundry and headed to the washing machine. "Yout two will have to cooperate eventually!" He sang out, heading off.

Pony and Kit went their separate ways knowing that Soda usually was right but hoping the time would not come soon.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: alright so sorry for taking so long but this chapter should give you a hint or two about Pony and Kit's relationship. And yes if your wondering the will be some bonding time for the two in the next chapter.**


End file.
